


Chocobro+Ravus Hell

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, F/M, Face Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Supernatural AU - Freeform, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: We all know why you're here fam





	1. Chapter 1

This was it, one of the things you wanted to get off your bucket list.

The exploration of the Myrlwood.

Ever since you were a little girl, exploring the Myrlwood was something you wanted to do since your parents had shown you pictures of their time in the Myrlwood. A small lush forest which was said to be home to a black chocobo they only just managed to snap a picture of. " I wanna go there too!" You had said in a chipper voice. " Can we go there sometime?"

"When you're old enough"Your mother had said as she proceeded to tell you off the creatures that lived there." When we are old enough we will all go.." 

But that day never came as one day your parents left and never returned when you were about sixteen, leaving just a single note.

 _Gone to travel the world._  
We love you very much.  


Thus you were left to your own devices at an early age, not feeling like living in the house you packed up your things and left as well.

Five years had passed since then and you were now a twenty one year old woman. You had many chances to travel into the Myrlwood but something had kept you from doing so until now. You set your first few steps into the woods smiling from ear to ear as you took in the sight around you. Trees as far as the eye could see, little paths that lead further into the woods, branching off at times whereas one lead further into the forest while the other path lead to a safe haven near a lake for travelers to rest. Not much seemed different from the pictures your parents had shown you.

What DID seem different however was that there was a huge tree sitting right next to the safe haven, it seemed like it was millenia old but if you looked at the picture your parents had taken you could see it wasn't there." Strange..." You ran your hand over the bark, it feeling surprisingly smooth and warm to the touch." ..Guess I should observe you more ....." Curious about this tree you kept it in mind as you walked further into the forest having a quick look around for the mythic black chocobo that was said to live there, gathered some fruits and nuts you found before returning to the safe haven as it got dark.

The tree was still there as was the rest of your things that you had left there." Guess...it's just a tree..not a Treant or anything..." tilting your head somewhat puzzled at the tree you began to set up camp. There was something about that tree that was off but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. Mulling over it would do you little good so with a frown and a mind full of questions you turned in for the night, sleeping in your sleeping bag in nothing more than your panties and bra as it was way too hot to sleep in much else, Lucian summers being like that.

As sleep claimed your mind and body you didn't notice the green glow outside of your tent. From the big tree emerged a figure, lean but slightly muscular, completely naked save for the leaves on their elbows and hips. " Well well...a sweet smelling flower walked into my dining room today.." The figure smiled as they slowly walked over to your tent, blue eyes preying on your sleeping form inside the tent. " Sound asleep......dinner is served.."

Noctis had been a travelling wood nymph until he had found his home in the Myrlwood mere years ago, Realizing that standing next to a safe haven was basically standing next to a buffet as travelers would come and go, giving him his pick of prey. He had stolen many travelers, using them as nourishment for his tree after making them succumb to pleasure, tossing their things into the lake to hide any evidence of them ever having been there

Reaching out they undid the zipper of the tent. opening it just enough to get inside before closing it again." Maybe a little more for good measure..."Not wanting you to wake while they feasted the figure sprinkled some powder on your eyes, their nails slowly slicing through your clothes, getting rid of every little shred that got in the way of him seeing your body." Well well the flower looks even sweeter then it smells...." He cupped your breasts giving them a firm squeeze" So soft yet firm....hmm..you would be perfect nourishment for my tree..in time..." He licked his lips at the sweet scent coming from your core. " A flower this sweet should be savored ..." 

With a smirk he teased your folds, rubbing your clit between two of his fingers feeling your heat get wetter with everything he did" Oh....such an eager flower..." Leaning over you he pushed in slowly feeling your walls stretch and wrap themselves around him, his tongue running over your neck as he sank into you."You feel divine little flower."He whispered in your ear, knowing full well you would not wake."So warm...and eager for me.."Flowers grew around the tent as he thrust into you, his pleasure slowly building seeing your body writhe in your sleep. " Even when sleeping you cannot deny it can you? Give in little flower..fall with me and I will give you eternal bliss.."

Your lips parted as your dreams felt so real, your body claimed by a mysterious assailant, being vigorously thrust into and claimed your body being unable to do little else than to give into him, their body pinning you down and their lips against your neck. squirming and whimpering until he snapped his hip thrusting hard against your sweet spot making your back arch into him." That's it little flower, give in..its good isn't it?"

Noctis was enjoying every single moment of it, somehow different than all the travelers before you. "I want to keep you..alive..and make you my Queen...I want to feel you wrapped around me always.." He raised your hips thrusting into you from a different angle. "Hear your sweet voice cry my name as I take you countless times.." Feeling his pleasure build he gripped your breasts hard, his breathing growing heavy until he shot his seed into you. His face buried into your neck , feeling your walls flutter around him hearing your soft whimpers in his ear as he triggered your release." Mine..Mine Mine.." he growled .

He made his decision, you were coming with him, he sliced the tent open lifting you in his arms and placing you against his tree." You will live a life of comfort by my side and I will get to feast on you time and time again." He chuckled seeing the bark opening up, pulling you into the tree."Wait for me inside my Queen, I will come join you when I'm done"He pecked your sleeping frame on the lips, letting you get pulled in by the tree before turning to rid the safe haven of the personal effects you had brought with you."You have no use for these things anymore so I will destroy them for you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Smol time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn't know how long you had slept. All you knew was you didn't feel rested.

Slowly your eyes fluttered open to find yourself in a house made of wood and leaves. "....Wasn't I in the Myrlwood just now?" Shivering you looked down seeing you were completely naked, with a questionable liquid dripping out from between your legs." What the ...WHat the Six happened to me while I was asleep..?" Feeling your core ache pleasurably you whimpered feeling your body heat up again." ugh..am I getting sick?"

"You're not sick flower...you just need me." A voice spoke behind you, turning your head you saw what looked like a young man stand there, if it wasn't for the leaves that seemed to be part of him stuck to his person on his elbows and hips he could have been easily mistaken for a human. "Didn't think you'd wake that easily though...good thing it happened now though." He knelt by you running his finger over your lips." My Queen...our life together has only just begun.." His hand traveled down to your neck wrapping his fingers around your throat." hmm..you were delightful earlier...your body so sweet as it cried out to me begging for more.." You tried to scurry away but your body wasn't listening to you, instead leaning into him. " Once a human body has felt a nymph's they cannot resist love..You are mine...." A shiver of fear ran down your back as he squeezed your throat, pulling you onto his lap and onto his cock again as you were soon gasping for air. " I've seen humans do this to one another while doing this it supposed to heighten your orgasm. He was proven right as you came around his cock mere moments later. " I'm not done with you yet flower.." He wrapped his hands firmly on your hips slamming you down on his cock, your mind torn between trying to resist and giving into him. 

Time seemed to pass slowly, Noctis thrust into you fucking you silly until eventually he felt your hips move against his own. " Good flower...my Queen...you've come to accept me with your mind as well..together we will indulge in this." Groaning he came again, filling you till the brim as your hips rocked together feeling your trembling body on top of his own. "Endless bliss...I shall give to you. In return you are mine completely..."


	2. Room-mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finds a new place to live

Ignis finds a new place to live.

Work Text:  
Another Roommate that left the house because you caught them on more than one occasion bringing home boys. That wasn't the reason though. The reason for kicking the girl out was because they were having sex in YOUR bed. You got so angry you tossed your roommate's things out the window onto the side walk. People were still wondering till this day how you got an entire bed out of the small window without disassembling it.

Your roommate had gotten angry at you, telling you you were making a big deal out of nothing at which you then tossed the ashtray to the wall near her head. " You FUCKED in MY bed! You have your own fucking bed! I told you this before! I also told you that if I caught you doing this again I WILL toss your ass out you even signed the agreement! So don't even try to go there!" You had even notified the landlord when you both signed the agreement, giving the man a copy in case your roommate would try to talk her way in.

This did mean however that you had to go find another roommate as the apartment was affordable for one person but it would give you just a little more wiggle room financially if you had a roommate. But first you wanted to get a new bed as you had tossed yours out as well not wanting to bother cleaning their bodily fluids off the mattress. With a sigh you locked the door using a second lock only you had the key to before making your way to the mall.

The mall wasn't very busy which made the walk to the store a whole lot faster. You didn't need an expensive bed just a bed that seemed comfortable enough for your person to lay in. Your eyes wandered from bed to bed trying to find a bed that caught your eye. Eventually you stopped at a Victorian style King-size Dark wooden canopy bed complete with its own ceiling and curtains to make it an even more personal place.

"This is gorgeous..." You stared, admiring the craftsmanship.

"You have good taste. " A voice next to you spoke, looking up towards who was speaking you looked into the most beautiful pair of sea foam eyes you had ever seen. A man was standing next to you. dirty blond hair that was somehow defying gravity, body clad in a nice suit, shoes and even gloves save for the thumbs. " I was rather thinking of purchasing this bed myself but it would look much lovelier in the bedroom of a lady as beautiful as you." The man smiled "Please excuse me for being so forward, I've yet to introduce myself. Ignis Scientia." He shook your hand as you shook his and introduced yourself . " If you would be so kind as to indulge a stranger, how come you are looking for a bed?"

Usually not one to just tell your life story to a stranger in a matter of speaking you found yourself telling him, you didn't know why only that you felt strangely comfortable around him." Wrong Roommate, ended up bringing men home...to sleep in my bed." You saw him frown in disapproval. " A bed is one's holy sanctuary. A place to be alone with your thoughts or a significant other." The tone in the last part of his sentence sent a shiver down your spine. For a split second his eyes seemed to darken with something you couldn't quite put your finger on before it disappeared. " Anyways I cannot afford to buy it now anyways as soon I will not have a space to put it as my roommate more or less kicked me out once his girlfriend said yes to moving in." Ignis sighed. “Quite the pickle don't you think?"

A small voice in your head was screaming that that was WAY too much of a coincidence but another louder voice told you to ask him. "Then does that mean you're looking for a place?" Ignis raised an eyebrow towards you as you got your phone out showing him pictures of the now empty room and the rest of the house, explaining the rent and so on. "So if you'd like. We can be roommates.." Your mind was literally screaming at you for that but you had little time to change your mind. "Very well. I look forward to be ..Roommates with you. Starting tomorrow.."

After buying the bed you returned home to help the movers bring it in along with the mattress and everything else. It took hours to properly assemble though but once it was you happily flopped onto your new bed drifting off to sleep.

The next day your life with your new roommate began. Ignis moved his things into the room of your former roommate and received a key to the house. You explained how everything worked in the apartment complex and the two of you set a couple rules which the both of you were to adhere to.

The life with your new roommate was quite pleasant. occasionally you two would chat, you'd take turns cooking and cleaning and everything was fine. Save for the occasional intense stare the man had given you. What his problem with you at times as he still didn't know. You dismissed it as a sign of distrust which wouldn't be so weird given that you two only just started living together.

That your heart beat for the man was no wonder. He could cook, clean, looked good and was really nice. In your head you stamped him as out of your league. That you thought he was out of your league didn't mean that your heart didn't flutter for the man each time he so much as smiled in your general direction. You swore that man was going to be the death of you someday. 

One day you came home from work to find Ignis standing by the window watching the rain, his hair wasn't in its usual up-do, he didn't seem to have bothered applying product to his hair after his shower judging from the fact that he was still dressed in a black bathrobe. You found yourself silently staring at the man only to realize he was staring right back at you. "Welcome home..." He greeted you. A shiver ran down your spine, tugging on your core as your eyes locked on his." Didn't expect you home already"

"S-sorry I didn't mean to stare" You bowed and quickly made your way to your bedroom, you felt your cheeks burn as the sight of Ignis was burned into your mind, trying to get him off your mind you sat on your bed only to hear him knock on your door. He usually never came to your door instead opting to tell you when you would come out of your room if there was something he wanted to check with you. " Come in?"

Ignis stepped into your room, still dressed like before as he approached you. His face looked like he was slightly in pain.” Apologies. I don’t usually do this.. “ You saw the man awkwardly walk over to you.

“Are you..alright Ignis? You look a little out of sorts.” Forgive me.” He muttered before pulling you into a kiss, your body heating up at the kiss as he pushed you down onto the bed. Your legs feeling like jelly as you attempted to move them realizing what was going on. Ignis Scientia was kissing you. With whatever will power you still had you tried to push him away from you. Feeling you resist he pulled away quickly scurrying off you. “ Apologies! I didn’t ..I .. I ..” He held his head and sighed.” I believe I owe you an apology…and an explanation.”

The only response you were able to give was a nod as you tried to catch your breath. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed as he explained. “ Despite my appearance I am …not human to put it simply…” For a moment you thought the man was joking but judging from his personality it seemed highly unlikely. “ I am a creature that lives of desire..Sexual Desire …Lust if you will...As I have not fed in quite a while I more or less took it from you by force..for which I apologize. Though I was not thinking clearly that does not excuse the fact that I assaulted you thus I ask you ..No beg of you to not press charges..”

Slowly you sat up, the taste of his Ebony flavored lips still on your lips. “ I won’t press charges…in return.I want you to show me..” You spoke as you grabbed the collar of his Bathrobe, pulling him back towards you.” Just what that means…to the fullest…you have my permission..”

Somewhat surprised he looked at you as you pulled him towards you. Your eyes clearly showing no hesitation.” ….Very well.” He wrapped his arms around you,” I will make you drown in such pleasure that you will not leave the bed for quite a while my dear…..”

“…Bring it on.”

He pressed his lips against yours again pushing you back down onto the bed as his Ebony flavored lips devoured yours. Pleasure heating up your body in small waves as clothes were removed the only thing you remember of it being his black bathrobe falling to the ground, everything else having been a blur. He kept you pinned against the bed with his own body when he pushed into you. His eyes fixated on your face for any sign of discomfort, the only thing he could read was pure bliss. So he slowly thrust into you, your back arching with each move. You had had physical relations with other men before but never one like him. Your nails dug into his back, his ears catching every whimper and moan.

He couldn't help but smirk seeing you come undone so fast. Then again Incubi were naturally good at giving their partners mind blowing orgasms..but it was something completely different since the two of you actually harbored feelings for one another adding a whole other level on this. " Purr for me kitten.."He whispered feeling you tremble coming undone for the first time that night. It had caught you by surprise as no one had made you come that fast, but he wasn't letting up. He kept thrusting into your overly sensitive heat. " I..Ignis.." Your body was lifted up against his as he sat down, feeling you sink down onto his cock again." Too much...Na....aaah.."You clung to his body, feeling his tongue lap at your neck as he thrust up into you." I did warn you kitten....."Ignis chuckled against your skin." I am by no means through with you yet." Your bodies rocked together on the bed, your hands firmly tangled into his locks as your lips met again in a heated feverish kiss.

Ignis savored your body, his hands firmly holding onto your body, not wanting to let you go despite having had his fill. He needed no more energy from you but a different hunger burned in his that made him want to make your body cry for him. Make you unable to live without him and you felt the same that much he felt as you kissed him, the bed softly creaking under the combined weight. 

To heaven and back he took you several times until finally he took came undone when the sun finally rose, spilling himself deep inside of you. His arms still firmly wrapped around you he kissed you still looking for your lips. " Stay with me...please.." He took your hand, intertwining his fingers with you." You..are ....Beyond special.."

" I love you Ignis...it might sound strange but I love you" You said, not having heard him calling you special as you were still kind of coming down from the many orgasms he had given you." Incubus...Human..whatever you are..I love you.." He pulled you flush against his body. " I love you too...rest..when we wake...let's talk more.."

THE END


	3. Big family wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct Sequel to: Artificially created Real feelings, Chimera Prompto wants a BIG family but the last time you guys did it his seed didn't take... so yeah

"Hey babe?"'He asked you as the two of you were cuddling  together in his nest in the abandoned research facility."Mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah Prompto? What is it?" You looked up at him.

"Do you think we will ever have kids?" A sad expression on his face, during the first heat the two of you shared he had almost literally screwed you till you passed out, filling you with his cum for about a week straight only for you to get tested and not be pregnant. It hit Prompto hard and it had taken him quite a while to even so much as touch you as he was wondering what it could he. 

You theorized that because the researchers had toyed with his body so much his fertility rate had gone down but you didn't know if it had gone down to nil completely" I'm sure we will...we just have to try a bit harder I guess.."You leaned down pecking him on the cheek."When's your next heat darling?" You saw the blond thinking for a while, his eyes widening as you could smell the sweet and musky scent grow thicker"N-now I guess."

His blue eyes darkened within moments he pounced on you"....Ngh...Babe...tell me you don't want it and go if you don't want it." But you shook your head wiggling out of your clothes,Prompto growling laying eyes on your bare skin."Prom...I want you just as bad as you want me.."The few moments after were a blur and the next thing you knew it you were face down ass up in the nest as Prompto hung over you pounding into your cervix like a madman" Growls escaped from his lips.  "Breed you...Gunna  **BREED YOU** "Any higher form of thinking was out of Prompto's reach.

He had one arm holding him up while the other was relentlessly assaulting your clit."Prom..gnh!" You felt your legs starting to tremble a loud whimper coming from you when your body went crashing headfirst into a mind blowing orgasm, feeling Prompto press hard against your cervix, shooting his seed inside your womb along with the assault on your clit. Prompto lapped at your neck, holding your body against his as he continued to thrust into your sensitive pussy. Your whimpers only fueled his arousal as you laid underneath him."O...oh Astrals...Pro..Prompto."

Again you felt that tell tale throb of his cock, followed by his hard thrusts against your cervix and him filling you. His cock violently twitched inside you, urging mewls out of you as he switched positions, you sitting on his lap with your back against his chest this year. He kissed your neck, his fingers still running your overly sensitive clit. He gasped seeing that your abdomen had gotten a little bump from the amount of cum inside, his cock twitching violently again."Ngh...ah.."

Prompto kept fucking you throughout the week only stopping, to eat, drink,feed you or nap the rest of his waking hours were filled with filling you up with as much of his cum as your body could take. The last day you were on your knees in front of him, his cock thrusting into you as he held your arms to pull you towards him, showing your adomen had expanded to a beginner baby bump.

Your face was an absolute mess of drool and tears, tongue sticking out of your mouth while your eyes were nearly rolled back into your head. "BReed...gonna..Fuck..."HE sped up thrusting in you harder until eventually he emptied himself inside you for the last time that heat at least for the last time that heat that his logical mind was fully consumed by the need to breed. Soft whimpers came from you as the amount of cum inside you made you come several times in a row, your body shivering and trembling. 

Able to think a bit more clear, Prompto laid down on his side with you, his cock still inside of you to give it time as he marveled at your trembling body, seeing the state you were in he gently stroked your shoulder, he used his wing as a blanket for you. When he saw  your face somewhat returning back to normal he hugged your body against his own. "PRompto?"

"Yeah?"

"Anymore of that and I would've completely lost my mind.." the two of You laughed" but holy crow you pumped a lot into me, I look pregnant already"

And pregnant you were. nine months later gave birth to 3 Children, a girl names Lumia, Another girl, named Eris and a boy named Arven. They looked like their father having little scales on their lower bodies but as they didn't seem to hurt them you saw no need to be alarmed.

When you put them to bed one night, joining your lover in bed you felt him rub your abdomen again."Hey baby........wanna try for a couple more?" 

How could you say not to those eyes?


End file.
